


Tony According to Steve

by SomethingOfFandoms



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Batman - Freeform, Buildup, M/M, Peter gets hurt, Rated for blood, Spooning, Stony - Freeform, Tony Whump, Whump, captain americas dissapointed eye brows, steve knows, tony can draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: Everybody knows something about Anthony Stark. Few know anything besides his public persona, and even fewer look past his defenses to see who tony truly is. OneShot. Stony with slight spiderson at the end. Not Civil War Compliant.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone who has heard the name Anthony Stark knows the philanthropist has no emotion and no want to have them in the first place. He replaces a family for technology and can get any woman or man into his bed.

Avengers at the compound know it's not 100% true, as in the morning there's always breakfast hot on the table, and each of them can see Tony smile when it's game night in the living room. But they know that the media isn't far off either.

Tony has emotions but won't show them. He either hides it with self-deprecating humor or just leaves in the middle of someone talking. Eventually, everyone just gets used to it, but Steve Rogers doesn't.

It could be a number of things keeping Steve from accepting that the superhero won't show his feelings. Maybe because of the time he was born in or his military position, or it could even be Steve's complete belief in every single one of the Avengers.

Steve continues to talk to Tony about emotions and feelings long after the rest just avoid it. It gets him nowhere. He tells the genius that he knows that Tony has feelings but the man just scoffs and says he has an arc reacted where his heart should be.

So Steve wakes up early and catches Tony making the breakfast for everyone else. Steve steps into the room and Tony freezes as Steve picks up the eggs and stir them as well. They start slowing working together until Tony gets used to the Captains silent presence.

Soon enough, Steve makes an extra cup of coffee for Tony to take to the lab. Then he makes some plain eggs to take also. Then he makes extra pancakes 'by accident' and Tony offers to eat them. One day the Avengers wake up to not just Steve in the kitchen, but also Tony eating at the table.

Tony is busy eating with a straight face and doesn't notice Steve glare at everyone, his face saying without words 'Don't comment on how weird it is. Go along with it and I won't hurt you.'

And so the Avengers accept it. And soon enough the billionaire is always at breakfast eating pancakes with eggs and coffee.


	2. Genius, billionaire, playboy, special cook for the Avengers.

Weeks pass and the playboy continues to sit with the Avengers for breakfast and Captain America still talks to him about emotions with no response.

Steve is surprised when he realizes something quite obvious that no one on the team has figured out yet.

If their cook is bringing people to bed nightly like the tabloids and even Tony himself says (staying up late into the night with desire) how could he be up with enough time for breakfast to be ready at 6? The Avengers are not per say, morning people, but are usually up by 6 or 6:30 on the daily to be ready for anything.

Making breakfast for 10+ people before 6 doesn't mean he gets enough sleep if he stays up until 4 each day. He would literally not be able to stay awake, much less be coherent enough to be a businessman and keep a good image.

Steve does what anyone would do with a hyperintelligent AI at his service, and gets the information that Tony has had a total of 12 people in his room in the past 8 years. Nothing like he says with his nightly escapades.

The AI says that most nights they end up talking to Tony for hours after dinner about anything and everything. Steve realized that the AI might be the only person that Tony can talk to freely.

So being a child at heart, he invites Tony to make a blanket fort.

Tony, of course, says that he has a 'very special someone waiting for him' and attempts to leave but Steve won't take no for an answer.

"There isn't anyone there and if you don't come to make a fort with me I will be petty and throw away every single ounce of coffee for three weeks."

Tony makes a fort.

After dinner into the living room, there are piles of cushions and blankets with popcorn and ice cream. They set up more of a nest then a fort, settle down and watch cartoons until late at night.

And if the two men end up curled around each other in the morning, with popcorn all over and melted ice cream, no one will know. Only Tony has the selfie of a sleeping Steve Rogers, breathing slowly into Tony's back, arms secure around the man.


	3. Genius, billionaire, little spoon, special cook for the Avengers.

After the two superheroes wake up completely and the now dubbed 'pillow nest' is cleaned up with the melted ice cream, Steve fully expects the billionaire to go to the lab and shake off interactions for a bit. So when Tony asks Steve to help decide on the new Iron Man suit design, Steve is pleasantly surprised.

So surprised that when he sits in shock for a bit, Tony backtracks and says that Steve probably has things to do and Tony is wasting his time.

Tony starts to rush out of there, thinking that maybe he offended his new found friend by being too clingy when Steve exclaims that he really wants to.

The captain jumps up and throws away the empty bag of popcorn on the way to the elevator where Tony is hesitating. Steve smiles at the genius encouragingly and Tony actually smiles a genuine smile back at Steve.

The two men walk into the lab and Steve expects for them to go to the holograms or the fancy tech and is again surprised when Tony picks up a couple sketchbooks.

He explains that all of his drawings are in here along with designs that he liked, even if they still needed upgraded. He tells Steve that there's drawing of other things in there also but they don't have to go through any of that.

Steve looks at one of the sketchbooks in his hand in astonishment. Tony is allowing him to look through something very personal and something he must have spent a lot of time on.

Then Steve sees the cover of the book and laughs so loud that Tony jumps in surprise from where he's sitting.

Steve can't manage any words with his laughter still bubbling out of him so just shows the man what made him laugh. Tony's inquisitive look turns to an exasperated expression when he sees the cover of the sketchbook which has a huge batman symbol on it.

"You laugh now but when my intern gave me that a little bit ago, he almost hurt himself because he was laughing so much. Practically fell down when he gave it to me."

"I didn't know you had an intern?"

"Eh, it's kinda new. The kid's from Queens and reminded me a lot of stories of you from when you were a teen. Very smart, nerdy and has a sense of what's morally right."

They both settle down on the couch again and Steve flips through the pages. Tony was right when he said there was a lot of different things in it.

Steve tries to comprehend a page full of complex equations in two different handwritings before giving up. There's a page with different shades of black blobs captioned with different types of grease. There's a good 4 or so pages of random reminders and pages of in-depth drawings of all of the Avengers.

Steve goes from Bruce to the hulk, to Loki, to the black widow all in extremely good detail and most in color. Then he gets to two or three pages of mini suit designs.

He looks over them in consideration and isn't very surprised when all he can think about is how good Tony's butt would look in each suit. He flips the page and sees both sides with words on it.

On the left side is almost like comics of Steve in little detail, but the main focus is the things he's saying.

In one he is glaring at someone who looks like Bruce and is scolding him for not eating enough. There's one where he's asking what a youtube is in confusion.

Steve thinks back and these are all really things he's said

On the right side is a full color, great detail, realistic drawing of none other then himself.

Steve has seen drawings of himself to this detail, but usually he's in the middle of a battle. In this photo he's wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. His hair is a mess like he just woke up and has a smile that can only be in such detail by people to see it often. He's flipping a pancake and is obviously in the compounds kitchen, surrounded by food and pans and utensils.

He looks at Tony with a small smile and finds the man with bright red cheeks looking away from Steve and avoiding eye contact at all costs.

Steve simply shows Tony what suit he likes best, and when Tony says thanks, they both know its not for the suit.


	4. Genius, brilliant artist, little spoon, special cook for the Avengers

Tony's attitude has not changed when he's with the avengers, but when the genius is alone with Steve Rogers, it's like the man unravels. He doesn't change exactly; Steve would say it's more that his shields are down.

Steve decides that he likes it when Tony is like that and often drags Tony away from the lab to watch movies or play games or just sit in the same room doing different things.

Weeks pass and on this day Tony and Steve are watching a movie about a land inside a wardrobe when Tony lets out a half grunt and a half sigh and picks up Steves hand from where it's resting in his lap. Tony lays his head in Steve's lap and keeps holding hands across his chest. Steve lets out a little chuckle and pulls a blanket over the man on this lap.

They watch the movie a bit more and Steve starts to unconsciously play with Tony's hair, petting it and twirling it. When the movie ends they both sit through the credits without moving position, not wanting for this to stop.

Tony moves his head so he can see Steves soft smile and scrunches his nose like when he's thinking about tech. Steve thinks it's quite adorable and pokes it as he remarks on how cute it is.

Tony is many things, and impulsive is one of those things so when Steve is smiling at him like that calling him cute he does the first thing he can think of.

He pulls Steve shirt down, forcing him to lock lips with the man on his lap. For a moment Steve freezes but then he relaxed into the kiss and the rather awkward position.

Eventually, they break apart and are flushed and out of breath but they are both grinning.

"You know," Steve comments when he gathers enough air, "if you became my boyfriend we could do that more often."

"If that's your way of asking, then yes. I would love to do that more often as your boyfriend. Perhaps we can take this into my bedroom?" Tony asks wiggling his eyebrows.

Steve laughs and Tony expects him to shove Tony away and is thoroughly surprised when Steve picks him up and starts walking to the elevator.

"I did not squeak when you did that. There's no proof."

"Sure Tony"


	5. Boyfriend, brilliant artist, little spoon, special cook for the Avengers.

It's game night again in the avenger compound and nothing much has changed. Tony is usually closer to Steve this game night, but laughter is still there and there's a sense of peace.

In the middle of an intense round of charades (Natasha and Clint are winning) the AI speaks up.

"Pardon the interruption sir, but Peter Parker is in the first level asking for your assistance. He seems to be bleeding from a rather severe wound in his abdomen, and I suggest immediate medical attention."

The avengers are frozen with thoughts running through their mind. Who is Peter Parker? Why does he know Tony? Why would he go here instead of a hospital? Why is he wounded?

Suddenly Tony is rushing out of the living room, but not in the direction of the elevator, and activates his suit to catch him as he JUMPS OUT THE WINDOW.

The new question is 'Why does tony care so much?'

Steve stands up and ushers the rest of the group to the elevator and they go down as quickly as possible.

When they get to the first floor they see Tony bending over what looks like to be an unconscious teen.

"Pete? Kid come on you gotta open your eyes for me I know it's difficult but it'll help me make sure you'll be okay. Kid?"

The teen groans and clenches his side which is covered in blood with a small pool next to him. He opens his eyes and sees the rest of the avengers around him along with tony.

"Sorry Mr. Stark I know it was your game night but I can't exactly go to the hospital."

"Call me Tony kid. We're there. Can you stand up or do you want me to check on you here?"

"Well considering I thought I was standing up let's do it here. I lost too much blood."

Bruce is looking at all the blood and speaks up.

"Tony he's bleeding out, we need to get him to the med bay now."

Tony looks up at the others and his face isn't blank like it would usually be. It's covered in anxiety and worry.

"I know, but standing him up might have gravity have him bleed out faster. Can you bring the med bay down here? No stretcher, just everything like cause and blood pressure stuff."

Bruce hesitates and Tony snaps and yells "NOW!"

"Mr. Stark he's just trying to help be nice." Peter groans from the floor as he lifts up his shirt to see a huge wound from what looks like a gun.

"Peter, what happened?" Steve says sitting on the opposite side of Tony.

"Well, I got mugged Mr. Captain America sir. He has my backpack and stuff but it's kinda funny. Out of everyone in queens he chose me to mug."

Steve ignore the last part and focus' on keeping him awake.

"Queens? Are you the intern that Tony can't shut up about?"

"Yes? What do you mean can't shut up about?"

Tony blushes and glares at Steve and the rest of the team is still in shock that Tony is showing any emotion, much less worry, and embarrassment.

"He said that you got him a sketchbook with the Batman symbol on the front. And when I looked through it I saw complex equations that I'm guessing you both worked on? What was it for?"

"We were trying to make a better formula for Spiderman's webs. It wasn't waterproof out of everything that it can do, so he slipped off the side of a building when it was raining. Really banged himself up."

"Looks like he is just as clumsy as you we're tonight."

The elevator opens and Bruce rushes back in with a compact suitcase.

"You have no idea." Tony mutters as he opens the case.

"Okay Pete I'm going to get out the bullet now, are you ready?"

"No."

Bruce looked at Tony in alarm gesturing to the anesthesia or something to numb it. Tony shakes his head and starts digging.

Everyone expects screams of pain, but all they receive is a groan and a choked off cough. Not the noise from someone who hasn't done this before without anything to numb it.

Tony brings out the bullet and throws the blood covered tweezers and the bullet on the ground, reaching for something else.

"How long has it been since you got shot?"

"18 minutes, Mr. Stark." Peter reply and Tony sighs in relief.

"You came just in time kid. Do you think you need stitches or just gauze and bandages?"

"Tony!" Bruce exclaims "he just got shot he needs stitches! And why didn't you give him anything to numb it? He's bleeding out right now he's needs more attention it's not time for it to even clot yet!"

"Bruce in promise I'll answer everything but for now can you just read his blood pressure and make sure it's between 190/100 and 230/120?"

"That's not normal! Tony if it's like that he should be dead!" Bruce exclaims but gets on it.

"Tony it's okay, but let's do stitches just in case? I don't want it to go wrong."

Tony nods at Peters words and gets the needle and the like from the kit. Bruce reads the blood pressure as 220/120 and Steve starts to sew the kid up. Tony is shaking too much to do it.

The wound has already clotted and looks like its been healing for a couple days already, not a couple minutes. Steve is surprised but is confident Tony will tell everyone.

The rest of the job is in silence with the occasional squeak from peter. He's all bandaged up and clean in a few minutes and the cut is practically healed.

The silence is awkwards.

"So um imma go back to my aunts, I'll call you when I get there?"

Everyone looks at the kid and he winces. Tony sighs and shakes his head standing up.

"Let's get you into your room. I'll call May and tell her I've got you. It's before 9 so it should be okay. We're working on the new iron man suit design?"

Peter nods and stand up as well. He's a bit shaky, but not as much as someone who just got shot would be.

Everyone huddled into the elevator with the only noise being the breathing of everyone. They get to the floor that holds Tony's, Steves, and the spare rooms. I guess not so spare anymore. Peter walks into him room and Tony reminds him to brush his teeth before they go back to the living room. Tony walks out and washes his hands of the kids blood as everyone else sits on the couches in silence.

Tony gets back into the living room and Steve pulls Tony onto his lap, straddling the man already sitting down.

For a few seconds no one moves.

"I'll tell you everything if no one interrupts."

A general murmur of agreement echos around the room and Tony faces everyone still sitting in Steve's lap.

"Peter Parker is my intern. He's from queens and before I found him was able to do amazing technology from dumpster diving and going to a public school. He's brilliant. I once tested him for the MIT entrance exam for advanced chemistry and engineering, and he got a perfect score. I didn't get a perfect score even.

"But I didn't make him my intern because of his science skills. When I found him, he was flying through the city on webs with nothing but a onesie to keep him safe. He called himself Spiderman and was keeping his city safe with nothing keeping him safe.

"Apparently his parent died when he was young and his aunt and uncle took him in. A year or so before he got his powers, his uncle was shot in front of him. Then he was bitten by a radioactive spider.

"His power include being able to stick to things like a spider, increased metabolism, increased healing speed, and something we call spidey senses. He can sense when danger is near and is working to tell more about it from the intensity and stuff. I ended up giving him a high tech suit to keep him out of even more danger.

"I tried reasoning with him to stop because he puts himself in danger, and he kept refusing. I took away his suit to keep him out of danger and he still fought a evil dude with a onesie. He ended up almost drowning and actually getting crushed under a building with nothing helping him because of me.

"So I let him keep the suit so that when he got himself out of trouble because he's too stubborn to not get in it in the first place, he could get out of it quicker with the help from the suit."

"Now in going to the lab to work on something he can wear on his watch so he can have a suit on him at all times. So he's safe in regular life too. Goodnight."

Tony rushes off to the lab and the Avengers look at Steve when Tony kisses his cheek.

Steve sighs at their shocked expression.

"I'm disappointed. Everyone of you thought that he didn't show any emotion because that's what he says. I found something in him that isn't "Tony Stark: Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"He's Tony. He makes breakfast for you every morning. He makes beautiful in-depth art in sketch books. He's the little spoon. He's my boyfriend. He cares deeply about everyone in this compound."

"Did you care enough to even see that? Or what the media says?"

With that Steve walks into the elevator also.

Tony Stark.

Boyfriend, brilliant artist, little spoon, special cook for the Avengers.

Father figure, kind, protective, observant, loveable.

Everything the media says he's not.


End file.
